Alternative
by selene Magnus
Summary: Petit changement du premier acte de la vie du célèbre Harry Potter, et le dernier de sa génitrice, ou comment un certain jeune mangemort choisit son amour face au devoir
1. Chapter 1

ALTERNATIVE

* * *

- Non, pas mon bébé! _- hurle la jeune mère_

- Pousse-toi de là, sombre idiote. Mangemort! Fais ton travail!

_Lily est ceinturée par deux bras puissants, elle se débat en hurlant:_

- Non… mon bébé, mon fils, non!

_Ces cris brisent le cœur de l'homme qui la retient, mais il ne peut s'arrêter, trop de choses sont en jeu. Mais il peut au moins la rassurer, elle est si terrorisée._

- Chut…. Lily… il le faut, reste tranquille

_Elle reconnaît, choquée, cette voix qui l'a accompagnée pendant toute son enfance: _

- Se… Severus? C'est toi?

- Reste calme, ce sera bientôt fini

- Severus! Il va tuer mon fils! Je t'en prie, lâche-moi…. Lâche-moi!

- Tu ne peux rien faire Lily, c'est sa vie contre la tienne

- Contre la mienne? Parce que tu crois que ma vie est plus importante que celle de mon bébé? Tu crois que je veux continuer de vivre sans lui? Il vient déjà d'abattre mon… mon mari! Et jamais je ne le laisserais faire la même horreur à mon petit garçon!

- Lily….

- Severus! Aide-moi! Mon bébé! Aide-moi à sauver mon bébé!

- Le Maître est trop puissant, on ne peut rien contre lui

- Non… non jamais! Jamais je ne lui abandonnerais mon enfant!

_À force de se débattre depuis le début, elle arrive à se libérer et s'engouffre dans la maison où s'est avancé Voldemort, à pas contenus. La jeune mère, elle, court à vive allure pour le dépasser jusqu'à la chambre. Passée la surprise, Severus essaie de la rattraper avant l'irréparable. Elle se place devant le berceau. Toute cette agitation, ces bruits, cette tension affole l'enfant qui se met à pleurer._

- Va-t-en femme ou tu y passe aussi

- Jamais!

- Tu refuse, alors tant pis pour toi

_Le mage noir dirige sur elle sa baguette_

- Non! Non pas elle!

_Severus se place devant et fait face à son maître._

- Pas elle Maître, je vous en supplie

- Cela suffit! Si tu n'es pas capable de l'éloigner comme prévu, je l'élimine, ça assez duré. Je dois écraser cette menace maintenant

- Je vous en prie Maître…. Oh Lily, Lily, viens avec moi

- Jamais!

_Elle s'accroche au berceau de toutes ses forces, malgré son ancien ami qui essaie de l'en éloigner._

- Elle a choisi son sort. Rogue, pousse-toi

_Le mangemort la regarde, l'air désespéré._

- Je ne peux pas la laisser

- Tu désobéirais à ton maître? Alors tu y passeras aussi. Quiconque me barre la route doit disparaître. Je suis déçu Rogue, tu étais très prometteur, j'avais de grands projets pour toi. Mais je n'accepte pas la désobéissance

- Qu'importe ma vie…mais je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher. Jamais

_Un instant calme, l'instant suivant fou furieux, Severus se jette sur Voldemort. Il lui attrape la gorge. Pris par surprise, l'agressé lâche sa baguette, qui roule jusqu'à Lily. Elle la prend et la lève sur le monstre assassin. Mais impossible de s'en servir sans blesser l'homme qui essaie de la protéger. Voldemort explose son énergie sur son adversaire qui le lâche._

- Comment? Comment ose-tu porter la main sur ton maître?

_Severus se recule et se cogne sur Lily. Il voit cette baguette levée sur Voldemort, et instantanément ajoute sa main sur celle qui tient en joue l'adversaire. Il prononce Avada Kadavra en joignant son énergie à celle de Lily. Voldemort crie quand l'éclair vert le touche. Il s'approche des deux renégats, mais leur énergie conjuguée est trop forte pour lui, il n'arrive pas à les toucher._

- Pourquoi? Rogue…

- Il ne fallait pas la toucher…pas elle

- Par quel prodige? Quelles forces m'avais-tu cachées?

- C'est une puissance que vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre. Et que vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre

- Quelle…quelle est cette force? Un arcane de magie noire que j'ignore?

- Juste l'amour

- Quoi? L'amour? - dit-il dégoûté

- L'amour inconditionnel d'une mère pour son enfant. Et l'amour que je lui cache depuis toujours. Bien plus important que ma vie ou que mon âme. Deux amours bien différents qui combinés se complètent et écrasent votre puissance, née de la haine et de la peur. Je vous ai suivi par désespoir, mais vous avez commis cette erreur pour moi impardonnable. Vous avez attaqué le seul être que je chéri plus que tout

- Soyez maudits- _La voix diminue pendant que le mage noir s'évanouit en fumée_ - Rien n'est finiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Lily ne prend pas le temps de souffler, elle se penche sur le berceau pour calmer son enfant. Severus resté debout sans bouger s'écroule par terre. Lily hésite un instant, mais repose son fils dans le berceau. Elle se penche alors sur son vieil ami._

- Severus, tu es blessé?

- Oh Lily…pardon…

- Accroches-toi Severus, on va soigner tes blessures

- Être auprès de toi est tout ce que je souhaite…qu'importe si c'est pour y mourir

- Severus… pourquoi? Pourquoi tout ça?

- Ton fils…la prophétie…

- Pourquoi as-tu suivi un tel monstre?

- Tu…tu m'as laissé…j'étais si seul…j'étais sans toi…comme ma mère qui m'as abandonné aux mains de mon monstre de père, qui me battait…Lily, tu es mon seul soleil… sans toi, c'était l'obscurité… sans fin…laisse-moi mourir ici, près de toi...Lily...Lily

La voix s'affaisse et les paupières s'abaissent


	2. Chapter 2

**bonjour à tous! voici une petite suite, un peu imprévue mais n'est-ce pas l'imprévu qui fait le plus plaisir. Merci à chaque visiteur, merci encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps d'y laisser un petit message, et merci aux admirateurs de Sev+Lil, auxquels je fais partie - oui je sais, c'est visible - **

**Bon. Nous avions laissé Severus mortellement blessé par Voldemort, mais ayant réussi à sauver Lily et Harry. Du coup l'Histoire s'en trouve changée à jamais. D'où la question: Que s'est-il passé ensuite?**

**je vous laisse enfin le lire**

* * *

- Bonjour Lily

- Oh Severus!

- Comment va-tu?

- Ça va merci. Mais entre donc

- Merci c'est gentil

- Assieds toi. Tu aimes toujours le thé?

- Il y a une éternité que je n'en ai bu. Je fonctionne plutôt à la caféine en ce moment

- Comment ça se passe?

- Assez bien. Tu…tu veux vraiment parler de ça?

- Oui! Je veux de tout mon cœur que les salauds qui aidaient ce monstre qui a assassiné mon mari paient pour leurs atrocités. Vous en avez attrapé combien?

- Ça frôle la quinzaine. Nous manquons d'Aurors confirmés pour être plus efficaces mais on se débrouille

- Eh Lily? Tu n'aurais pas vu…?

_L'homme qui vient de parler en entrant comme une tornade dans le petit salon, se fige en voyant Severus._

- Qu'est-ce que?...qu'est-ce que tu fous là salopard?

- Sirius je t'en prie _- tente timidement Lily._

- Sors d'ici immédiatement, si tu ne veux pas que je t'y aide avec un petit vol plané!

- Retourne à ta niche Black. Tu te foudroies si tu imagines ne serait-ce que m'inquiéter

- Pourriture!

- Tu n'évolueras jamais Black. Même dans les insultes

- La saloperie comme toi ne mérite pas de fioritures. Dégages d'ici. Sors de cette maison!

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette demeure n'étant pas ta propriété, tu n'as aucun pouvoir pour décider. Tu es toi-même un intrus

- Je suis ici pour mon meilleur ami

- C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas?

- Arrêtez…

- Lily, recules-toi, je vais en venir aux mains

- Sirius, arrêtes! Severus est… mon invité

- Lily, enfin! Ce salaud?

- Il m'apporte des nouvelles

- Ouais c'est ça! La seule utilité d'un mangemort est de servir d'engrais dans les cimeterres

- Sirius! Tu oublies que je lui dois la vie

- C'est toi qui oublies qu'il était avant tout venu pour vous tuer! Tous les trois!

- Tu ne possèdes aucun neurone pour réussir à comprendre, Black. N'essaie pas

- Severus! J'aimerais assez que tu ne mettes pas d'huile sur le feu! Vous vous comportez comme des gamins encore une fois! Et je n'ai plus le cœur à supporter ça!

- Tu as raison. Je te prie de m'excuser Lily _- répond Severus gentiment._

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire des excuses

- Bien, je promets de tenir ma hargne et mon dégoût face à ce déchet qui te sert d'ami

- Tu t'es regardé sale mangemort! Ne lui fais pas confiance Lily! C'est un assassin!

- Sirius, tu n'étais pas présent, tu n'as rien vu. Severus m'a sauvé la vie, combien de fois dois-je le dire?

- C'est en effet une bonne question Black. Tu étais où?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça?

- Ça veut dire que tu cries à l'amitié avec beaucoup d'emphase mais quand le danger est à l'affût, tu n'es pas là à protéger tes soi-disant meilleurs amis

- Espèce de pourri

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche

- Répète ça pour voir?

- Je reconnais ne pas être un ange, mais j'ai moi, tiré sur Voldemort, alors que toi, tu te planquais bien à l'abri

- Comment oses-tu?

- Pourquoi tu as laissé Pettigrew devenir le gardien? Parce que tu avais trop peur d'être capturé et torturé. Tu n'es qu'un lâche

- Je vais te…

- Ça suffit! Pour la dernière fois! Sirius, je voudrais que tu sortes

- Je ne te laisse pas seule avec ce…ce…

- Si, tu me laisses seule. Parce que vos cris commencent à m'exaspérer, et que je ne veux pas que mon fils les entende! Tu peux comprendre ça Sirius?

- Alors laisse-moi le sortir et nous en débarrasser

- Sirius… _- La voix de Lily commence à vaciller, elle est en train de craquer. Severus s'approche doucement._

- Lily… calme-toi, je… je vais partir. Tu as besoin de repos

- Lâche-là!

- Je m'en vais! Tu es un imbécile Black! Tu n'es même pas capable de voir le mal que tu lui fais

- Que JE lui fais? QUI a regardé son mari se faire assassiner sans rien faire? Qui? Tu dois être bien content d'être débarrassé de James, n'est-ce pas? Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on t'aurait laissé crever!

_Severus ne réplique pas, il n'écoute plus et sort de la maison rapidement. Sirius le suit un petit moment pour continuer les insultes. Quand il revient, Lily a quitté le salon._

- Lily?

- Je veux que tu quittes cette maison Sirius

- Mais?

- Je sais que tu veux nous aider, moi et Harry, par fidélité envers James, mais tu aggrave les choses

- Lily, mais tu perds la raison?

- J'ai besoin de calme, pour faire mon deuil et me reconstruire. Et toi, tu hurles, tu gémis! Mais c'est mon mari qui est mort, pas le tien! Alors rentre chez toi, s'il te plait

- Lily…je m'excuse, mais tu ne peux rester toute seule, il te faut une protection. Si des mangemorts cherchent à se venger…

- Je sais où trouver de la protection. Je vais écrire à Dumbledore

- Lily, je t'en prie…laisse-moi vous protéger

- Ma décision est prise Sirius. Au revoir

* * *

**Voilà, forcément Severus et Sirius, c'est chien et chat! c'est immuable ça! Ce n'était qu'un petit chapitre, je l'avoues. a bientôt cher lectorat**


	3. Chapter 3

**bonjour à tous. je publie la suite tôt parce que c'est un petit chapitre, je ne peux prétendre avoir besoin de temps pour le relire. j'espère que cela va plaire**

* * *

-_1 ans plus tard-_

- Hey salut! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu passes à Poudlard sans me prévenir!

- C'était une surprise

- Pourquoi Harry n'est pas dans sa chambre?

- Oh… j'ai un peu convaincu sa nourrice de me laisser le sortir pendant que tu étais dans ta classe, accaparée par tes élèves. Il fait si beau

- Severus, tu exagères! Et c'est quoi cet air béa que tu arbore aujourd'hui?

- Je… en fait, je suis… comment dire… heureux

- Heureux? Par quoi?

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a dit, juste avant que tu n'arrives

- Qui?

- Le petit

- Ah oui. Quoi donc? Il n'est pas très causant pour son âge malheureusement

_Elle ébouriffe le crâne de son fils qui joue avec l'herbe sur laquelle lui et Severus sont assis._

- Il… il m'a appelé papa! Tu te rends compte?

_Mais Lily s'arrête de sourire. Brusquement, elle lui reprend l'enfant des bras._

- Lily?... qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?... Lily?

- Je…je ne veux pas qu'il t'appelle comme ça! Son père c'est James! Tu m'entends, c'est James!... il me manque… tellement

_Elle se met à pleurer en serrant son fils. Severus baisse les yeux._

- Je suis désolé…tu m'en veux… n'est-ce pas?

- Non, je… Oui! Oui je t'en veux! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je devrais être contente mais…Je te suis reconnaissante, c'est sûr… Mais je n'oublie pas que tu as laissé mourir James! Je n'arrive pas à oublier que tu voulais aussi laisser mourir mon petit garçon! Tu as fait volte-face et tu nous as sauvé Harry et moi, mais ce n'était pas ton but premier!

- C'est vrai -_- Il tombe à ses genoux -_- Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…

- J'essaie Severus, je te jure que j'essaie. Mais c'est parfois …si difficile

_Il déglutit avec douleur et demande tout bas, la gorge sèche:_

- Préfères-tu … que je ne reviennes jamais te revoir?... Veux-tu que je…disparaisse?

- Non… non Severus. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait… C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment vivre avec ça

- Je ne t'imposerais plus ma présence, si je t'indispose

- Je veux continuer ma vie… Mais je ne supporte pas que tu fasses comme si tu allais prendre sa place… Il n'est pas remplaçable

- Je te promets que je resterai une ombre…qui veille sur toi, mais sans s'imposer

- Je crois que c'est le mieux. Pour l'instant

* * *

**c'est pas encore gagné pour Severus! cela vous parait-il crédible?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci à chaque lecteur et encore plus à ceux qui s'expriment._**

* * *

_-************************************************4 ans plus tard********************************************** **********_

- Harry! Venez ici! Donnez-moi ce… cet objet! Quand votre mère va apprendre que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête quand elle s'absente!

- S'il vous plait Mr! Ne lui dites rien! Je vais être puni, vous le savez bien!

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, vos yeux de chiot battu!

- Oh Mr je vous en supplie, je ne le ferai plus…. Mr….

_L'adulte soupire bruyamment_ - Bon ça va pour cette fois. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus!

- Oui promis Mr! Merci Mr!

- Revenez….tout de suite… _- Mais l'enfant s'est enfui en courant_ - Arggrh quel sale gosse!

- Il a encore réussi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh Albus! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Et oui, il m'a encore entortillé

- Vous êtes trop indulgent Severus. Les enfants ont besoin d'un peu de discipline

- Je sais bien… mais avec lui…ce n'est pas comme s'il était un méchant garçon, il est juste turbulent

- Comme l'était son père

- Ça n'a rien à voir! Je lui ai appris à respecter les autres au moins!

- Oui, vous faites du bon travail Severus. Avec lui et tous les élèves. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition?

- Je vous remercie Dumbledore. Mais je ne serai pas un bon professeur, vous le savez bien. Et avec mon passé…

- Allons allons comme vous dites, c'est du passé. Je connais vos talents de potioniste Severus. Je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais confier ce poste de Maître des potions, sinon à vous?

- Je… je préfère garder ma fonction de concierge et d'infirmier Mr. Je ne serai pas capable de m'imposer face à une classe entière

- Quel gâchis, quel gâchis

- Mr? Avez-vous eu …des nouvelles?

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle ne vous a pas envoyé de lettre?

- Si mais c'était il y a déjà trois jours, je m'inquiète! Je me disais que …peut être à vous…

- Severus, cessez vos inquiétudes. Elle va revenir, vous le savez bien

- J'aurais du l'accompagner! Pour sa sécurité!

- Allons, elle ne risque rien en ce moment

- Bien sur que si! Vous savez qu'il en reste quelques-uns!

- Alors vous auriez du rester chez les Aurors pour continuer la traque

- Oui, j'aurais peut-être du. S'il lui arrive quelque chose….

- Gardez vos ongles entiers, mon garçon, et allez donc récupérer son chenapan de fils. Je crois que c'est l'heure de son cours de lecture_- il ajoute avec un clin d'œil complice-_. Et nous savons tous les deux que vous n'auriez pas réussi à vivre longtemps loin d'eux, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

**ben oui c'est décevant! Déjà la chapitre est tout petit et en plus, Severus n'est pas professeur, et encore moins un nouveau père pour Harry, mais il a c'est évident un rôle dans sa vie, c'est déjà ça! nous savons que Severus est habitué à agir dans l'ombre**

**bon ça vous plait quand même un peu, non?**


	5. Chapter 5

- Je t'en prie Lily! Enfin ça se voit! Il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à toi! Il n'est pas sincère, tu n'es qu'un jouet pour lui

- Je t'interdis de dire ça! Gilderoy est honnête, je le sais!

- C'est un cavaleur, un don-juan!

- Tu es jaloux c'est tout!

- Non, je suis en colère! Pourquoi choisis-tu toujours les mêmes idiots! Tu n'as plus 16 ans, tu devrais voir quels sont les hommes dignes de ce nom!

- Justement! Gilderoy est un homme digne! Et la preuve, c'est qu'il est un bon professeur

- Ouvres un peu les yeux Lily! C'est un très mauvais professeur! Tous les élèves s'en plaignent! Il est incapable d'être pédagogue et se contente de paraphraser les livres de cours

- Ah oui? Mais au moins, lui, il essaie! Contrairement à toi! Tu préfères te planquer en tant que concierge alors que tu pourrais accepter la chaire que te propose Dumbledore tous les ans!

- Ça n'a rien de comparable! Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté! Je ne suis pas digne d'être enseignant, tu le sais bien

- Bien sûr que si Severus. Tu en as toutes les qualités

- Un professeur doit être irréprochable! Enseigner c'est éduquer, ça ne se confie pas à un ancien… Quelles valeurs je pourrais leur transmettre? Alors que j'étais du côté des…

- Severus, plus personne ne te le reproche, sauf toi-même. Tu ferais un excellent professeur, Dumbledore en est persuadé, tu pourrais au moins faire confiance à son jugement en la matière

- Son jugement est loin d'être fiable! N'a-t-il pas embauché cette nouille dont tu t'es stupidement amourachée!

- Je ne me suis pas amourachée, je ne te permets pas! Et ce n'est pas une nouille! Au contraire!

- Allons Lily! Il n'est pas capable de quoi que ce soit de productif

- Parce que enseigner, ce n'est pas productif pour toi, c'est ça?

- Bien sûr que si, quand on aime ce métier

- C'est son cas

- Bien sûr que non! Il ne le fait que pour l'argent, ça se voit! C'est le travail le moins fatiguant qu'il ait trouvé!

- Comment peux-tu être si médisant! Tu es rempli de préjugés sur tout le monde, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs! D'abord sur James et Sirius, puis les Moldus, quand on voit où ça t'a mené, j'espérais qu'au moins tu changerais sur ça! Mais tu recommences avec Gilderoy, simplement parce que je lui parle!

- Tu lui parles, tu lui parles! Non, tu baves sur lui, c'est différent!

- Et puis en quoi ça te regarde? Je suis libre de baver sur qui je veux il me semble!

_Severus baissa les yeux, pour cacher sa tristesse._

- Oui, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux…. avec qui tu veux

_Il se retourne pour s'en aller, les épaules basses. _

- Severus?

- Excuse-moi Lily, je n'ai aucun droit de te critiquer _- fit-il en marchant lentement, comme abattu._

_Elle le rattrape._

- Oh Severus, je ne veux pas que cela recommence, comme autrefois! Je veux qu'on reste amis, quoi qu'il arrive. Jures-moi Severus! Jures-moi que tu resteras toujours là pour moi!

- Je n'ai jamais fait autre chose Lily. J'ai toujours été là, à t'attendre

- Severus _- Elle se jette dans ses bras -_ Je suis si stupide parfois, souvent! C'est moi la cause de tout! Veux-tu bien me pardonner?

- Tu n'es coupable de rien ma douce, c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne de… d'être même ton ami

- Oh si Severus! Je suis idiote!

_Elle fit alors ce que Severus avait arrêté de rêver, tant la réalité en était loin. Elle prit sa tête entre ses fines mains et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme._

* * *

**Bizarre, n'est-ce pas? j'ai remis au gout du jour Gilderoy Lockhart que je prouvais marrant! **


	6. Chapter 6

- Lily?... tu …tu m'as embrassé?

- En effet. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu réagisses en retour

- Mais?

- À moins que cela ne te plaise pas, que je t'embrasse?

- Non! Bien sûr que non!...enfin je veux dire…que j'aime…j'aime énormément

- Alors pourquoi es-tu resté sans bouger et sans le prolonger?

- Je…j'ai été surpris

- Faut que tu te remues Severus! Je tiens à toi mais j'ai besoin de plus que ce que tu me donnes spontanément!

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Lily!

- Alors montre-le! Sors de ton trou de souris et impose-toi, bon sang! Tu restes toujours dans mon ombre! Je veux être avec un homme, pas un adolescent timide et renfrogné! Tu comprends ça Severus au moins?

- Tu voudrais que je me fracasse la tête contre des cognards, c'est ça que tu veux? Que je t'éblouisse avec des "exploits" aussi stupides qu'inutiles?

- Pffff! _- répond-t-elle en s'en allant énervée._

_'_

_'************************************************* ************************************************** *************_

_'_

_Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre par ce bel après-midi de printemps, le professeur des sortilèges écoute son jeune ami se plaindre. Réunis tous les deux par leur érudition, les deux hommes sont devenus amis. Et s'il regrette parfois que le jeune concierge ne fut pas autrefois élève dans sa maison, il réalise souvent que les caractères de Serpentard sont fortement ancrés en lui. Notamment, son incompréhension des mentalités griffondiennes._

- Mais que veut-elle à la fin? Je lui suis tout dévoué, je me plie en quatre pour elle mais ça ne lui convient pas! Faut-il que je devienne aussi abruti que l'était son imbécile de mari joueur de Quidditch? Quelle absurdité cet intérêt! Comme si courir après des balles faisait votre vraie valeur! On a bien vu combien la pratique du sport lui a permis de résister face à Vous-Savez-Qui! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi Filius?

- Severus…Severus…vous êtes trop cérébral. Arrêtez de réfléchir et foncez! C'est ce qu'elle attend de vous, c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez Potter. Prenez-lui cette seule qualité: ayez de l'audace, mon cher ami, de l'audace!

- Mais?

- C'est une Griffondor : ils aiment se mettre en avant, alors que vous, vous agissez toujours dans l'ombre et la discrétion. Changez un peu, mon ami, et elle vous admirera

- C'est si surfait de se soucier de l'apparence et la renommée!

- Je sais. Vous et moi aimons la réflexion et la connaissance, alors que les Griffondors ont besoin d'action et de bruit. Alors faites entendre votre voix

'

'************************************************* ************************************************

'

- Professeur McGonagall? Puis-je vous demander de l'aide?

- De quoi s'agit-il Mr Rogue?

- Je…j'envisage de devenir enseignant, vous savez, le poste de potions

- Vous?

- Oui mais j'aurais besoin de…

- De quoi donc? Tout le matériel et le programme se trouvent dans la salle et ses dépendances

- Je voulais dire des conseils

- Vraiment?

- Pensez-vous que je serai capable d'enseigner?

- Et bien, à première vue, je dirais non. Mais ne vous découragez pas si vite mon garçon! Je dois vous avertir qu'il y a deux styles de professeurs,…

- Intimidants ou…

- Ça n'a rien à voir! Je parlais de motivation! Aimez-vous partager avec d'autres vos connaissances si difficilement acquises? Aimez-vous que quelqu'un s'élève, d'un simple millimètre, grâce aux mots et savoirs que vous lui avez offerts?

- Euh… honnêtement…pas vraiment. L'ignorance des autres m'agace au plus haut point

- Je m'en doutais Mr Rogue

- Je ne pourrais donc pas être professeur

- Sauf si vous avez la passion!

- Pardon?

- Si vous êtes passionné par votre matière, réellement subjugué par les possibilités qu'elle offre, par les secrets qu'elle n'a pas encore livrée, vous pourrez enseigner. Il faudra captiver vos élèves par votre maîtrise et votre connaissance experte de votre art. Car la passion est contagieuse Mr Rogue. Et vous n'en manquez pas, de passion, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais je suis trop réservé, et devant les enfants, je ne saurais pas m'imposer!

- Cela est de piètre importance, puisque ça se travaille. Venez observer mes cours d'aujourd'hui, vous comprendrez mieux comment les tenir

- Merci Professeur, merci

'

_******************************Table des Professeurs ****************************************** _

'

- Mes chers enfants, mes chers collègues, je me permets d'interrompre votre repas pour une nouvelle d'importance. Notre concierge, Mr Rogue, est désormais nommé Maître des Potions et commencera les cours dès la semaine prochaine. Bon repas à tous

_Applaudissements étonnés et polis de l'assistance. Lily, installée juste à côté du nouvel enseignant s'exclame:_

- Severus? Tu ne m'avais rien dit! C'est génial, te voici professeur! Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, si on te poussait un peu

- Mr le Directeur?

- Oui Professeur Rogue?

- Puis-je prononcer quelques mots?

- Je vous en prie

_Severus se lève donc et la salle fait aussitôt silence, curiosité en alerte._

- Mon allocution sera brève mais éloquente. Mr le Directeur, Mesdames et Messieurs les professeurs, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les élèves, je tiens à vous faire part, au-delà de ma nouvelle fonction professorale, de mes prochaines fiançailles avec le Professeur Potter ici présente.

_Sans attendre que les auditeurs se remettent de leurs étonnements, Severus prend la main de Lily pour la faire lever à ses côtés. Sans préambule ni concertation avec l'intéressée, il dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Les voisins professeurs, aux premières loges sont muets de surprise. Seule Minerva hoquette d'indignation._

- Voyons…voyons…l'exemple pour cette jeunesse présente!

_Dumbledore ajoute à son tour : _

- La journée est déjà riche en rebondissements. J'accorde donc l'après-midi libre à tous afin de célébrer ces bonnes nouvelles

_Severus se rassoit, en entraînant Lily, complètement perdue._

- Tu…tu…

- Oui mon cœur. Je viens d'annoncer nos fiançailles

- Mais…mais…?

- Je sais, c'était soudain et imprévu, mais qui n'ose rien n'a rien

- Te rend-tu compte de ce que tu as fait?

- Si tu veux refuser, je peux annoncer un rectificatif

_Il se relève. Elle le retient et le force à se rasseoir._

- Non, non…c'est juste que… tout le monde va jaser sur nous…

- Notre quart d'heure de célébrité, je le crains

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? Je ne te reconnais plus!

- Je change, mon amour. Je change pour toi. Je ne serai plus le jeune homme effacé, caché derrière ton épaule. Je ne serai plus le concierge angoissé par ses erreurs passées qu'il n'assumait pas. Je vais être un nouveau Severus Rogue, plus fort que jamais, qu'on entendra dans les couloirs et dont on parlera avec respect

- Que…que va-tu faire? Tu m'avais juré avoir arrêté la magie noire!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de connaissances que j'en ai déjà. Mais j'ai besoin de m'affirmer et de rendre fière de moi ma future épouse. Si tu acceptes le titre et le rôle

- Severus, tu aurais pu faire ta demande ailleurs que dans une salle bourrée à craquer de gens!

- Cela aurait été trop timide. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper ce soir, si tu agrées de venir dîner chez moi

- J'accepte tout en bloc Severus

_À peine finie sa phrase, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer sans douceur vers elle. Elle l'embrassa longuement, malgré les sifflets et exclamations des élèves. Minerva se contenta cette fois, de détourner le regard, visiblement agacée par leur manque de tenue._


End file.
